This invention relates to the art of hoisting and positioning apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved device for hoisting and positioning drywall panels and the like.
One area of use of the present invention is hoisting and positioning drywall panels during construction of ceilings although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. A device for hoisting and positioning drywall panels advantageously can enable one person to hold and nail in place such panels in construction of ceilings. It would be highly desirable to provide such a device wherein the drywall panels are held effectively and positively in place during installation by an arrangement which is relatively simple in construction. It also would be highly desirable to provide such a device which is maneuverable both adjacent the bottom or base and the top where the panel is held. In addition, the raising and lowering mechanism should be effective in operation and relatively simple in construction.